


No Time for Love

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dogs, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tattoos, Yakuza, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo meets Sawamura in a dog park and everything that should scare him away only makes Kuroo all that much more curious.





	No Time for Love

“Akaashi did say you could let her off her leash.”  Kuroo reminded an indecisive Bokuto as they stood in the middle of the park.  The papers he had collected from his students that morning sat heavily in his bag but the moment Bokuto had texted him asking for Kuroo to meet him in the park he had jumped on that offer.  It’s not that he didn’t enjoy reading over his students insights but he could already tell that some had gone over the maximum amount of pages he had assigned. It would be another all nighter so why not enjoy the sunshine while he could?

 

“I know but what if she sees something and runs after it and then I lose her and Akaashi would never speak to me again!”  Bokuto worried, squeezing the yellow ball in his hand nervously as he held the leash in his other. The little Shiba Inu sat patiently in front of Bokuto, pointed ears up and eyes glued to his face as if she understood the turmoil rolling around inside her temporary caregiver.

 

Kuroo thought it was hilarious but he could understand Bokuto’s trepidation.  Akaashi loved little Mia more than his own life and it had been a great show of trust that he allowed Bokuto to watch her while he was away at a work conference.  Truthfully Akaashi had a great deal of confidence in Bokuto, though he might pretend otherwise. It didn’t change the fact that Bokuto had grown up with zero animals in his life and while he had spent a good amount of time with Mia, Akaashi had never been far behind.  Kuroo was absolutely no help in this matter either. He had two rescued cats and that was his extent and knowledge of animal care taking.

 

Luckily Mia was intelligent and patient, willing to wait for the two idiot humans in front of her to come to the conclusion that Akaashi took her to the park everyday to play fetch and let her run around and she had yet to run away.  Considering Akaashi has had her for nearly eight years it wasn’t likely she’d suddenly turn tail and run.

 

Bokuto knelt down to unclasp her leash, though he still kept hold of her collar.  It was a simple matte black collar with two little silver dog tags, one in the shape of a circle and the other a heart.  She also happened to be chipped but still, Bokuto held on.

 

“Okay Mia, I’m going to throw this ball and I’ll let you go to go after it but you have to bring it back, alright?”  Bokuto pleaded with the dog who bumped her nose into Bokuto’s hand holding the ball. “My friendship with Akaashi depends on you coming back.”  He stood up, reluctantly letting her go. Kuroo hid his grin behind a hand as Bokuto threw the ball no more than two feet away. Mia was a good sport about it, running after the ball as fast as her little legs would take her before bringing it back to Bokuto and dropping it at his feet.

 

“How’s the job search going?”  Kuroo asked after they both stood in silence for a couple throws.  Bokuto was using most of his strength now to get a good distance with the ball.  Mia tore off after it, surprisingly fast for a little ball of fluff that weighed less than one of Bokuto’s thighs.

 

“I have an interview on Thursday but,” Bokuto gave a one shoulder shrug.  He had been a personal trainer at a pretty big gym since they had gotten out of college.  Bokuto was the perfect amount of encouraging and tough love, he had clients who stuck with him for years.  It didn’t hurt that he was a good looking beef cake with a heart of gold. But the gym had undergone some major management changes and let go most of the staff, which included Bokuto.  It had been a blow to the man's ego, he had moved in with Akaashi when a month passed and he couldn’t find a replacement job that paid so he could keep his Tokyo apartment. Now he worked nights at a convenience store and everyone could see he wasn’t happy though he tried to put on a brave face.

 

Akaashi had no problem sharing space with Bokuto.  The high school puppy love had faded over the years but Akaashi still deeply admired and cared for Bokuto.  But the younger man had recently gotten into a relationship and Bokuto felt like he was always interrupting.  Kuroo knew Akaashi didn’t mind and he would easily dump anyone who said a bad word against Bokuto, but it still made Bokuto feel useless.  It had been a long time since Bokuto had slipped into such a low feeling, with regimented system of therapy, exercise, and medication Bokuto no longer found himself going from extreme highs to the lowest lows but he still had struggles.

 

Taking care of Mia helped, it allowed Bokuto to feel useful and like he was giving Akaashi something back for all his help.  But it also meant that Bokuto’s anxiety of something happening to Mia while Akaashi was gone was through the roof.

 

“Have you ever thought of doing more private work?”  Kuroo asked, pushing up his glasses so he could rub at his eyes.  “Kenma can even set up a website for you and I bet he has some suggestions at online advertising to get your name out there.”  It had been Kenma who had brought it up, in a roundabout way that he always did. Kenma cared a lot about those around him but he didn’t want anyone to actually know that, so he spoke in hints and passing phrases to made others think they had come up with the idea themselves.  Kuroo had known Kenma too long to be fooled by that.

 

“He’d do that?”  Bokuto asked hesitantly but Kuroo could already see the ideas speeding around in his mind of what he wanted the website to look like, prices and time management.  He had already been approached by several of his old clients who wanted him to continue working with them.

 

“He could be talked into it.”  Kuroo said as if he didn’t already know that Kenma had the majority of the website already up and running, just waiting for Bokuto to ask.

 

“That would- oh shit!”  Bokuto was running before Kuroo could even process what was happening.  Kuroo looked off into the distance to see Mia next to a dog who was so large they would fall under the ‘small horse’ category.  Kuroo started running, cringing at the blisters he was likely to have as a result. His boots were more meant for style than anything athletic but he couldn’t stand around doing nothing.

 

“I’m sorry!”  A man was saying as he pulled the ball the large dog had stolen out of his jaws before leaning down to let Mia delicately take it.  “He just really likes catch.” Bokuto had come up short and coming up behind him Kuroo could suddenly see why. The large dog wasn’t the only thing that was worrying about this scene.

 

The man who the dog must belong to was shorter than both Bokuto and Kuroo, though there was clear muscle that caused the shoulders of his shirt to cling to.  He had an open an honest face that would probably put most people at ease but it was the full sleeves of tattoos and the ones peeking above the collar of his shirt that made a cause for worry.  

 

“We’re sorry, we shouldn’t have been playing fetch here!”  Bokuto apologized immediately, bowing deeply. Kuroo cringed and watched as the strangers brows furrowed in clear confusion.

 

Something cold nudged Kuroo’s hand and he turned to see another large, though smaller than the first, dog pressing a large muzzle into his hand.  He had a big orange ball that made the one Mia was still patiently holding look like a childs toy.

 

“I know they look scary but they don’t mean any harm, honestly.”  The guy said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking awkward. Kuroo tried not to stare, he really did but after he got over the initial shock of something so fully tattooed with two large dogs he couldn’t help but notice how intricate the sleeves were.  Bokuto was still stiff next to him and Kuroo could almost hear his line of thinking of yakuza and all the horrible news they had read or seen on them.

 

“Can I?”  Kuroo asked, breaking the tense silence as he made a motion for the ball the dog was still pressing into his hand, trying to get him to play.  The smile the man shot him was full of relief but it was also warm and inviting. Kuroo would never willingly admit to swooning, while he did go to a high school everyday he was 32 years old now and he didn’t get crushes on people he had just met.  Especially someone with tattoos and two terrifyingly large dogs even if he had the smile of an angel.

 

“They’d love it.”  The man said. Kuroo hesitantly grabbed the orange ball, slightly surprised when the dog let it go easily.  Kuroo wound his arm back and released the ball, trying not to feel too embarrassed when it didn’t go very far.  All three dogs ran after it, Mia doing a good job of keeping up with two dogs that made her look like a small stuffed animal.  “I’m Sawamura by the way.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you!”  Bokuto bowed, not introducing himself nor taking the offered hand.  Kuroo stepped forward to shake the hand, ignoring the dying whale noise Bokuto made behind him at the action.

 

“Kuroo.”  Kuroo couldn’t help the grin that came over his face as the dogs came running back, Mia still had her own yellow ball in her mouth.  “Are you new to the city?” He asked as Sawamura automatically took the ball and tossed it, getting much better distance with it.

 

“Yes, how could you tell?”  Sawamura asked.

 

“That charming country boy accent gave it away.”  Kuroo’s grin was at full beam now. Despite Bokuto pulling on his sleeve, trying to get him to walk away or stop the teasing he knew was coming but Kuroo couldn’t seem to stop once he started.  “Plus I think I’d notice you.”

 

“You would, would you?”  Sawamura’s eyebrows were raised in a question, in a challenge that made a spreading warmth that started in Kuroo’s stomach and reached outwards.

 

“Of course.”  Kuroo nodded to the two dogs.  “Not many people with dogs like those.”  Kuroo laughed as Sawamura rolled his eyes.  Kuroo didn’t know many dog breeds though he could guess the larger one was some sort of Mastiff while the smaller, but still large, one was a Shepherd-mix.  Now that the initially shock had worn off he could see the clear adoration they had for their owner, big brown eyes following his every movement when they got close.  They had also been careful not to run Mia over while they were running.

 

“Right.”  Sawamura absentmindedly pet them before tossing the ball once again.  “I think we managed to clear out the entire park in ten minutes.” He sounded guilty about that but there was an anger hiding behind his words.  Kuroo didn’t know him well enough to know what caused that anger but he could make an educated guess. The dogs probably didn’t know any better but Sawamura knew people were leaving because of them.  They were clearly well behaved and judging by the way they gave up the ball easily and waited patiently for it to get thrown it meant they were well trained too.

 

“We actually should be going!”  Bokuto blurted out, bending down to pick Mia right up.  She dropped her ball but otherwise seemed fine. She was an older dog now and was most likely worn out from her walk and the play in the park.

 

“Oh?”  Sawamura asked, that furrowed brow back.  Kuroo was just about to offer to give him some tips on the best places to eat or maybe to offer to show Sawamura around himself but Bokuto was already pulling him away.  “You forgot your ball.” Sawamura bent down to pick up the yellow back.

 

“That’s fine!  You keep it, we have plenty!”  Bokuto called out, practically dragging Kuroo along.  Kuroo tried to give Sawamura an apologetic smile over his shoulder but he had to turn around and watch where he was walking otherwise he’d trip over his own feet.

 

“What the hell Bo?  That was kind of rude.”  Kuroo said once they were out of earshot.

 

“Don’t what the hell me!  You had your flirting face on-”

 

“Flirting face.”  Kuroo repeated with a snicker, covering up his own heated cheeks at being caught so easily but Bokuto pressed on.

 

“And that guy looks really dangerous.”  Bokuto continued. Mostly Bokuto wasn’t one to judge by looks but Kuroo could even admit that Sawamura didn’t look like he was the most respectable guy.  The dark brown eyes had distracted Kuroo but he had still seen the scar that was on his cheek, the missing tooth when he smiled, and the busted knuckles on his left hand.  Not to mention the numerous tattoos and the large dogs. None of it pointed in a favorable light.

 

Despite Kuroo’s own looks he was a pretty upstanding citizen.  He was never late paying his bills, he didn’t call in sick unless he was physically incapable of coming into work, he didn’t leave his lesson planning to the last minute, and he had dinner with his mother every Tuesday night.  He didn’t have a single tattoo on his body, never really even considered it and he had never been in a fight in his life. The only scar he had was from when he had to get his appendix removed when he was twenty.

 

Kuroo glanced back, saw the small dots in the distance as Sawamura continued to throw the ball for his dogs.  They were the only ones left in the park even though the sun was still high in the sky and it was almost perfect weather.  Kuroo turned around resolutely because he knew Bokuto was right. Kuroo didn’t have time in his life for a relationship, not saying Sawamura had been interested but even if he had been Kuroo would never take that step.  Kuroo definitely didn’t have time for someone who looked as if he could fit in quite perfectly with the yakuza either.

 

That was fine by Kuroo, it had only be a short meeting and despite being surrounded by them, he wasn’t a teenager who believed in silly things like love at first sight.  Tokyo was a big city and he was unlikely to ever see Sawamura again.

**Author's Note:**

> Potential 'bad boy' Sawamura Daichi is my kryptonite.


End file.
